Goodbye, My Sarah Jane
by impossibleboy1990
Summary: On her deathbed, Sarah Jane gets a surpise vistor.


**Ealing, London**

 **2044**

Sarah Jane Smith looked at the group of people standing around her bed – her son Luke, his wife Maria, their Autistic daughter Lily, her daughter Sky, and her friends Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer – her family, and was overwhelmed.

She knew that the end was nigh. It wasn't cancer that had got her, or any other disease. It was the one thing that cannot be avoided: old age. Her once dark hair was now completely gray, and her face was lined with deep wrinkles. The doctors had told her that she had a few days left, at most. Her heart just couldn't keep up anymore.

She'd lived a long, wonderful live full of adventure for 93 years; had seen the farthest reaches of the galaxy, the past, and the future. She'd done things that an ordinary person would balk at. What an extraordinary life!

"Mum?" Luke's voice cut through her thoughts. His face was deeply lined with worry. Sarah Jane was all that he had in the world by way of family, except for Sky. He hadn't been born, he'd been manufactured by an alien race called the Bane. Sarah Jane had rescued him and given him a home. She was his mother in every sense of the word.

"I'm okay, Luke," she said, her voice faint with weakness. She could barely lift her head off the pillow.

"Can I get you anything, Sarah Jane?" Rani asked. Her almond shaped eyes were watery.

"No, thank you, Rani," Sarah Jane replied.

"You must want water or something?" Maria prompted.

"Tea?" Clyde added.

"What I want is for you lot to stop standing watch over me like sentinels. You have your lives to live. "

"But…" Sky began.

"I love you all, very, very much, but it's my time. I know you'll miss me, I'll miss you, too; whenever you miss me, just look up at the night sky and think of me. I'll be watching."

At that they all dissolved into tears. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sarah Jane dying? That was incomprehensible. A world without Sarah Jane was like a world without sunshine or air. It just couldn't be!

Sarah Jane leaned forward and they all rushed to assist her in sitting up. Every movement left her more and more winded.

"I saw amazing things in space. But strange things can happen wherever you are. I have learnt that life on Earth can be an adventure, too, you just need to know where to look. In all the universe, I never expected to find a family! You lot are my family. You have brought so much joy and love into my life, I never thanked you for that," Sarah Jane said.

"You don't have to thank us," Rani croaked, her voice choked with emotion as years streaked down her cheeks.

Sarah Jane nodded. "I just want to spend the time I have left with the people who have made my life so brilliant." She smiled warmly at them and that triggered the bravado in all of them. They weren't going to make this any harder than it had to be for her. They would just stay with her and comfort her until she was asleep.

"We're not going anywhere," Luke promised, lifting one of her frail hands to his lips.

"Never," Sky agreed, taking Sarah Jane's other hand in both of her own.

"Oh, my children," Sarah Jane cooed. "I love you so much."

"We love you, too."

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Better than the Doctor?" Luke asked, smiling.

"There's no competition." Sarah Jane's smile was laced with tears. "I do wish he could be here, though," she confessed, her smile turning sad. "I'd like to see him one last time."

"Anything for you, Sarah," a familiar voice boomed.

Everyone turned to see a wizened old man standing in the doorway. He was tall, with a mass of curly white hair. A colorful scarf was wrapped around his neck and yet, still it trailed behind him.

It was the Doctor! Somehow, he had come in his fourth incarnation, but he was not as he had been last time Sarah Jane had seen him. Then, he'd been just as tall, but the curly hair had been brown and he had looked to be in his 40s. Now, he looked as old as her, if not older. Somehow, he'd aged!

"Oh, Doctor!" Sarah Jane cried.

The Doctor crossed the room and sat on the bed beside her. "Hello, Sarah."

"I'd hoped you'd come. But how…?"

"I could hear you calling."

"You could?"

"We're connected, Sarah, forever. "

Sarah Jane laughed. "You always know what to say, don't you, Doctor?"

"I try my best." Behind his warm smile, his eyes showed a pain that only those closest to him would pick up on. One tear flowed down his cheek.

"A tear, Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No." The Doctor smiled and wiped it away.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything, Doctor; for taking me with you and showing me all the wonders of the universe. I know there were times when I complained too much and made you cross; said I hated it and wanted to go home, but I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Sarah, you don't need to thank me. It's me who should be thanking you. You have been the best friend I could ever ask for. You're my Sarah Jane."

The Doctor's voice broke with emotion and she used what little strength she had left to squeeze his hand.

"Remember me, Doctor. Please." She smiled imploringly.

"I could never forget you, Sarah." The Doctor promised.

This seemed to satisfy Sarah Jane, for she nodded and lay back against here pillows again, "One last thing, Doctor."

"Anything."

"Will you look after Luke and Sky and the others? I know you've got universes to save, but…"

"I will," the Doctor promised. "Goodbye, my Sarah Jane."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

Sarah Jane blinked as her eyes started to grow heavy. K-9 her robotic dog rolled over and nudged her hand with is cold, metallic nose. "Goodbye, mistress," he said.

"Goodbye, K-9. That's a good boy."

"Affirmative, mistress." His usually monotonous, robotic voice was crackling. Even robotic dogs had emotions.

Sarah Jane closed her eyes and let the light wash over her.

It was silent for several minutes before it was apparent that she had passed. Then, the room was filled with sobs as everyone lost the strength to keep their emotions in check. Sarah Jane had a friend and mother to all of them. She would be sorely missed.

The Doctor stood and started to leave. He paused as he passed Luke and Sky. He looked up at them and they saw in his eyes how badly his hearts were breaking. "If you ever need me…" Luke nodded. The Doctor blinked, and walked out of the room.

* * *

 _Sarah Jane was blinded by the bright white light for what seemed like several minutes. When it finally subsided she looked around and gasped. She could see herself as if a mirror were before her. She was young again! She choked back tears and then got the biggest surprise of all. She was surrounded by her lost love ones! There was her mum and dad, and Aunt Lavinia, and Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, and Harry!_

 _She was enveloped in a massive hug as they all welcomed her and cried her name. Yes, it hurt to leave behind her friends, but it was only a matter of time until she saw them again._

 _With one last look back at the darkness from whence she had come, Sarah Jane grabbed her parents' hands and joined her friends._


End file.
